ILS NOUS TIENNENT !
by Lying Cat
Summary: Harry et Draco n'ont jamais pensé aux conséquences de leur dérive, surtout quand le scandale éclate dans la Grande salle. SUITE DE "JE TE TIENS" (version corrigée)
1. Chapter 1

**ILS NOUS TIENNENT !**

**Disclaimer : les personnage et les termes spécifiques appartiennent a J.K. Rowling , je ne fait que les détourner pour un petit moment !**

**Résumé : Harry et Draco n'ont jamais pensé aux conséquences de leurs dérives, surtout quand le scandale éclate dans la grande salle. Suite de "JE TE TIENS"**

**Raiting : M**

**Beta lecture et Correction : Danse et Quatre saisons, que je remercie chaleureusement pour son aide et ses conseils.**

* * *

><p>« Ils nous tiennent » pensa Harry avec horreur.<p>

Sa cuillère tomba dans l'assiette de potage à la courgette et éclaboussa la table dans une multitude de taches vertes. Seamus se pencha vers lui.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

Il s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative en siphonnant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- ...Donc je reprends où j'en étais, continua son ami en s'adressant à l'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres. Hier, « McGo » s'est levée en plein milieu de la nuit, direction le deuxième étage à la rescousse de deux élèves. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Je vous donne un indice, ça a un rapport avec la chambre des secrets.

- Ils ont essayé de l'ouvrir ? Demanda Lavande en mordant dans une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Quel genre de malade retournerait là-bas ? S'exclama Ron en frétillant sur sa chaise. Y'a que Harry qui serait capable d'y foutre les pieds consciemment. Le prend pas mal, vieux, renchérit-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Si Harry connaissait une formule pour disparaître instantanément, il l'aurait utilisée sur le champ. Les mains appuyées sur son front, il se sentait prêt à défaillir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Oh, ils y sont allés, clarifia Seamus avec un air mystérieux, jusqu'au fond même…

Dean qui connaissait visiblement toute l'histoire éclata de rire en entendant la tournure douteuse de son meilleur ami.

- D'accord, ils sont allés dans la chambre des secrets et ensuite quoi ? Crache le morceau, Sam ! Couina Pavarti, impatiente de savoir la suite.

- Oui, Finnigan, ils ont fait quoi ? Ça m'intéresse, demanda une voix stridente.

Harry leva la tête en direction de Pansy parkinson, appuyée sur leur table, elle avait visiblement suivit toute la conversation. Crabbe et Goyle, plantés derrière elle, avaient eux aussi assisté aux rebondissements et attendaient la suite de l'histoire avec un sourire mauvais. Seamus les fixa avec méfiance et reporta son attention sur les autres élèves, pas mécontent d'avoir de l'audience supplémentaire. Harry croisa le regard de Draco, légèrement en retrait, une terreur mutuelle se lisait au fond de leurs orbites.

- Eh bien donc, ils sont allés dans la chambre des Secrets et ils ont fait ce que deux personnes font quand elles se retrouvent seules dans une chambre à deux heures du matin.

Sur ses mots il plongea la main dans le plat de saucisse-purée et s'empara d'un morceau de viande qu'il glissa lentement dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. L'assemblée fut parcourue d'une exclamation de surprise et d'un éclat de rire. Harry, complétement pétrifié, le regarda passer sa langue autour de la pauvre saucisse. Déjà Seamus avait totalement tort, les deux personnes de la chambre des secrets, en l'occurrence lui-même et Draco Malfoy - en train de se décomposer à quelques mètres de la table-, n'avaient pas du tout pratiqué ce genre d'exercice. Cela dit, les informations de son camarade étaient incroyablement précises, on pouvait même dire qu'elles effleuraient la réalité. Après s'être embrassés un certain nombre de fois dans des circonstances pas toujours facile à expliquer, ils s'étaient vaguement roulés dessus en obéissant à la tension persistante qui régnait en dessous de leur ceinture. Mais un bataillon de professeurs, armée de baguettes et de reproches, avait mis fin à l'échange avant la première mi-temps ! Autant dire qu'il ne s'était globalement rien passé. En tout cas, Harry avait presque réussi à s'en convaincre.

Là, ça changeait la donne. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Seamus expose l'évènement en direct Live de la Grande salle. Surtout que Pansy Parkinson représentait à elle seule, l'ensemble du réseau de rumeurs douteuses qui passait de couloir en couloir. Si bien qu'Harry était convaincu que tous les élèves présents à Poudlard finiraient par être au courant de leur petite escapade.

Hermione jeta son exemplaire de la gazette sur la table puisqu'elle n'arrivait visiblement plus à se concentrer sur l'article des voies ferrées magiques de Gringott.

- N'importe quoi ! Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne peux pas croire que vous arriviez à gober ce genre de choses.

- J'ai rien inventé, se défendit Seamus.

- C'est Sir Nicolas qui a tout raconté aux armures du deuxième étage. On a fait qu'écouter la conversation, ajouta Dean. Et puis qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas vrai ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est plus ridicule qu'un chien à trois têtes dans une salle de cours.

Hermione les fixa d'un exaspéré.

- C'est simple, exposa-t-elle. Personne ne peut entrer dans la chambre des secrets sans savoir comment faire et il n'y a qu'Harry qui peut ouvrir la porte.

Ça partait surement d'un bon sentiment. Mais le résultat fut encore plus catastrophique quand dix têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry. Draco plongea son regard glacial dans ses yeux verts affolés. Il passa lentement le pouce sous sa gorge en articulant un « Je te hais » silencieux avec tout le mépris et la colère que son visage pâle pouvait exprimer. Hermione venait, sans le savoir, d'aggraver la situation. Le peu d'anonymat qui leur restait était en train de s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

- Tu me l'aurais dit si tu étais retourné dans la chambre des secrets avec une fille, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille.

- Très drôle, marmonna Harry en attrapant son sac.

Personne ne relança le sujet en sa présence mais Harry entendait des bribes de conversations de tous les côtés. Comme si l'évènement majeur de la journée se limitait aux racontars obscurs de Sir Nicolas et des armures du deuxième étage. Quand il pénétra dans les cachots pour le cours de potion, les élèves se turent brusquement en lui lançant des regards malicieux. Il s'installa à sa table en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Pansy Parkinson en profita pour trottiner entre les rangées et se rapprocher d'eux.

- Alors Potter ! Tu vas retourner là-bas, cette nuit ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ? Cracha-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Pansy lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Vous voyez, il ne dément même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant à partie le reste de la classe. Attention, Potter, Salazare n'apprécie pas trop que tu profites de ses appartements pour te palucher en compagnie de ta chinoise ou de n'importe quelle autre créature magique.

- La ferme, si tu es assez idiote pour croire des rumeurs...

La porte claqua contre le mur dans un mouvement sec.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore sorti vos affaires comme tous les autres élèves de la classe, Potter ? Ça fera 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, le salua Rogue en passant prêt de sa table.

- Mais c'est Parkinson qui...

Harry poussa un soupir et retomba sur le banc sans achever sa phrase. Inutile d'argumenter.

- Qui quoi ? Allez y poursuivez, l'invita Rogue avec une expression méprisante.

- J'ai rien dit, marmonna Harry.

- Alors vous venez encore d'interrompre le cours sans aucun motif. Puisque que vous aimez apparemment passer du temps hors de votre dortoir, la nuit, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à passer deux heures à nettoyer la volière.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surexcités. Rogue, ce vil con, venait de confirmer la rumeur. Même de sa part, c'était une manœuvre vraiment basse. Harry songea pendant un instant à bondir de sa chaise et à presser ses doigts autour de la gorge de son professeur de Potion. Hermione posa la main sur son genou comme un baume apaisant, elle l'encouragea à se calmer en remuant la tête d'un air ferme. Rogue lui lança un petit sourire satisfait et s'avança en direction du tableau.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Commencez vos exercices, aboya-t-il quand il réalisa que les élèves se contorsionnaient pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la tête du survivant.

Harry coupa ses racines avec tellement de rage qu'elles commençaient à ressembler à une bouillie informe. Le cours de Potion continua dans un brouhaha animé. Les menaces de Rogue ne suffisaient plus à dissuader les élèves d'échanger leurs points de vue sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Quand le cadran de sa montre indiqua 18h30, Harry enfonça ses affaires au fond de son sac avec soulagement. Il projetait de disparaître les six prochains mois et de réapparaitre quand tout le monde aurait oublié cette affaire. Quand il se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir, on lui donna un violent coup d'épaule. Harry se retourna en direction de l'élève qui n'allait pas tarder à se prendre le plus gros sortilège de toute de sa vie en pleine figure. Mais il baissa son bras quand il vit Draco disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry toucha sa poche où un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre venait d'apparaitre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il attendit que Ron et Hermione prennent de l'avance et il le déplia discrètement. Le morceau de papier était parfaitement vierge. Harry pointa sa baguette au centre et des petites taches d'encres apparurent.

« Statue du borgne, 22H ». À peine eut-il le temps de lire qu'il s'enflamma de lui-même. Harry le lâcha avant de se bruler, les cendres disparurent avant de toucher le sol.

Il patienta en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Quoi que Draco ait à lui dire ce n'était pas très malin de se donner rendez-vous alors que tout le monde le suspectait d'entretenir une relation secrète avec un autre élève. Comme l'heure avançait il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit l'escalier avec hâte.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Ron en le voyant traverser la salle commune au pas de course.

Harry lui adressa un regard morne.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy.

Comme prévu, Ron éclata de rire. L'avantage avec cette situation, c'est que jamais, ô grand jamais, on suspecterait Draco d'être le deuxième inconnu de la chambre des secrets. C'était beaucoup trop insolite pour être crédible. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils faisaient preuve d'une certaine originalité. Hermione leva la tête de son livre de métamorphose et lui lança un regard indescriptible.

- Tu devrais éviter de sortir ce soir, lui suggéra-t-elle.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai... des choses à régler, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la salle commune.

Il s'enroula dans la cape et se dirigea vers le quatrième étage. Dans les escaliers magiques, il dû se plaquer contre la rambarde pour éviter le préfet de Serdaigle qui faisait sa ronde accompagné de deux élèves. Harry les soupçonnait d'être beaucoup plus zélés depuis qu'ils risquaient de surprendre un couple d'étudiants clandestin au détour d'un couloir. La statue du borgne était en vue, il fit glisser la cape le long de son bras et se plaqua contre son buste en pierre.

Une main attrapa sa manche et le tira vers le mur. Harry se glissa dans l'entrée du passage secret.

- Ne me fais pas cet air surpris, Potter. Ça te rend encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

- Salut, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, dit-il en dégageant son bras avec mauvaise humeur.

Draco lui adressa un rictus méprisant.

- Je ne t'ai pas convoqué ici pour le plaisir. Je veux juste savoir si tu en as parlé à qui que ce soit.

- Dis quoi ? À qui ? Demanda Harry avec colère.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de cours d'astronomie.

Harry lui lança un regard infiniment haineux.

- Evidemment que je l'ai raconté à tout le monde ! J'en ai parlé à haute voix dans la salle commune et je me suis accroché une putain de pancarte autour du cou, « j'ai bien failli baiser avec Draco Malfoy » écrit en lettres lumineuses ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, merde.

Draco relâcha sa main et détourna la tête.

- La ferme, j'ai des raisons d'être méfiant.

- Oui, et moi donc ! Je te donne un indice, c'est sir Nicolas qui a balancé l'histoire aux armures. Il devait surement le tenir du baron sanglant... Tu me suis ?

Draco prit un air scandalisé.

- Cette sale petite emmerdeuse de Mimi Geignarde ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup dans la paroi en pierre. Si je la chope elle va comprendre la douleur de mourir une deuxième...

Harry se jeta sur lui et plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

- Chut ! Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Vous avez entendu ? Ça vient de part ici, dit une voix.

- Chopez-les ! Ordonna une autre.

Depuis leur cachette, ils étaient totalement invisibles par les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Mais le passage derrière la statue du borgne était connu de beaucoup d'étudiants et s'ils avaient assez de jugeote, ils ne tarderaient pas à venir fouiner par ici. Harry se plaqua d'avantage contre le torse de Draco, la paume toujours appuyée contre sa bouche. De l'autre main, il remonta la cape d'invisibilité au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils patientèrent le coeur battant. Personne ne devait les trouver tous les deux, ensemble. Surtout pas !

Le préfet de Serdaigle passa la tête dans la cavité rocheuse et tendit sa lanterne en plissant les yeux. Cette apparition leur provoqua des sueurs froides le long du dos. Harry avait cessé de respirer, et Draco fermait les yeux d'un air pitoyable. Le préfet fixa intensément l'obscurité et se décida enfin à passer à autre chose.

- T'as du rêver, dit-il à son cadet, il n'y a personne. S'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs, on les aurait déjà coincés.

Les lumières disparurent au loin, le calme et l'obscurité régna à nouveau dans tout le 1er étage. Harry reporta son attention sur Draco qui le fixait intensément. Il décolla ses doigts et fit un pas en arrière. Les battements rapides de son coeur, d'abord provoqué par l'interruption brutal du groupe de Serdaigle, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir redescendre. Le petit bourdonnement sourd s'était encore emparé de sa tête et s'amusait à provoquer des soubresauts dans son estomac. La cape glissa au sol, et Harry la ramassa en faisant mine de la plier avec précaution. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le dos plaqué contre la paroi en pierre, il fixait un point au plafond qui semblait le captiver.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller... murmura Harry

- Bordel de merde ! Articula Draco

- Arrête de fixer le plafond.

- Si j'arrête de fixer le plafond, je te saute dessus.

Une minute de silence s'écoula.

- Arrête de fixer le plafond.

Les mots sonnèrent un peu comme un top départ, le moment où le foulard touche le sol et déclenche une violente montée d'adrénaline. Ils initièrent le mouvement en même temps. Harry retira ses lunettes et s'empara de sa chemise en faisant sauter un bouton qui roula prêt de sa chaussure. Draco plaqua ses deux mains autour de sa tête et pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche.

Ah voilà. Bravo, s'exclama une petite voix désagréable dans la tête d'Harry. Tout ça, pour ça. Ils s'embrassaient. Encore. Et ils y mettaient autant d'application que possible. Leurs lèvres remuaient au rythme de leurs gémissements étouffés. Harry trouvait même cette situation... pas mal du tout. Voire carrément appréciable. C'est comme si toute la colère et la rancoeur emmagasinées au long de la journée venaient de s'exorciser à coup de langue et de salive.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour l'imbécile prétentieux qui visitait l'intérieur de son palais ? Un mélange de de haine, de cynisme et une terrible envie de rester visser à ses lèvres le restant de ses jours. Bon, ils venaient d'atteindre une sorte de point de non-retour, mais la situation n'était pas si catastrophique. Le passage du borgne était quand même plus confortable que la chambre des secrets et pas de Mimi geignarde, de professeur Rogue ou McGonagall pour les empêcher d'élucider le mystère du « qui fait quoi à qui et comment ». D'ailleurs Harry comptait bien profiter de la situation pour prendre lui même les choses en main. Littéralement.

Draco fut parcouru d'un frémissement quand Harry s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture et la retira d'un mouvement sec. Il commença à le caresser doucement par dessus son boxer avant de glisser la main derrière l'élastique. Son membre déjà dur se raidit d'avantage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à l'emprise qu'il possédait à cet instant sur son partenaire. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il adorait cette sensation. Il accéléra le mouvement et resserra son étreinte pour sentir chaque frémissement de plaisir, chaque battement de coeur contre sa peau. Draco entrouvrit les yeux dans un demi sourire. Décidé à renverser la situation, il glissa à son tour sa main autour de la verge d'Harry qui poussa un gémissement de surprise. Et commença un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

- Je sens que ta main se relâche, Potter, dit-il prêt de son oreille.

- Haa... La ferme, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry lui mordit le creux de l'épaule en guise de représailles. Draco glissa le long du mur dans un souffle d'extase et de douleur.

- Tu ne tiens plus debout, Malfoy ? Ironisa-t-il à son tour.

- Je vais vraiment faire taire ta sale petite gueule, répondit Draco en s'attaquant de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir à bout de ce qu'ils avaient entamés. Ils se cambrèrent dans un dernier soubresaut de plaisir sans jamais séparer leurs bouches. Harry roula sur le côté, le regard perdu dans le vague. C'était fou. Complétement dingue. Draco, allongé à côté de lui, devait en être au même stade de réflexion, perce qu'il s'était remis à fixer le plafond avec insistance. Harry ressentit toute l'étrangeté de la situation quand Draco frotta sa main contre un mouchoir et remit sa ceinture en place. Plus que l'acte en soit, c'est le « Après » qui semblait sortir tout droit de la quatrième dimension. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait le planter là en se tirant illico vers son dortoir, ou se presser contre son épaule avec un regard langoureux, comme dans un mauvais film pour adolescentes. Cette pensée le fit rire et il se redressa pour reboutonner sa chemise.

Son camarade se redressa à son tour. Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire un ridicule salut de la main pour ensuite fuir en direction du couloir, mais Draco passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les battements de coeur repartirent à l'assaut de sa poitrine. En fait, ça lui trouait le cul de le reconnaître, mais à cet instant, Draco Malfoy était plutôt... mignon voire carrément attendrissant. Des mots qu'il ne pensait JAMAIS associer à sa personnalité d'insupportable fouine méprisante. Harry secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se sépara de son étreinte. Il replaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, roula la cape sous son épaule.

Putain de bordel de merde... Tout ça n'avait aucun sens...


	2. Chapter 2

**ILS NOUS TIENNENT ! Chapitre 2**

**Encore un chapitre de corrigé par ma beta lectrice de compét' Danse et Quatre saisons o/ merci a elle pour son aide. Merci également pour tous les petits messages d'encouragement et les critiques, ça m'aide beaucoup à continuer.**

**sans plus attendre la suite **

* * *

><p>Harry se redressa dans un effort titanesque. La lumière tentait de percer ses paupières pour atteindre directement la rétine en lui arrachant quelques larmes de douleur. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez en essayant de garder les yeux à peu près ouvert. La douce nuit réparatrice promise par cette horrible semaine d'angoisse et de fatigue ne s'était toujours pas manifestée. L'aiguille Draco Malfoy, plantée directement dans la zone gauche de sa poitrine ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et lui laisser un peu de répit.<p>

Maintenant qu'ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure, Harry oscillait entre plusieurs états d'âme. Après le « c'est pas grave », pragmatique et minimaliste, le « bordel de merde » désespéré et honteux, il se surprenait à avoir envie de lui arracher ses vêtements quand ils se croisaient aléatoirement dans le couloir. Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de sa nuque, son torse, ses cuisses et tous les morceaux qu'il apercevait en se contorsionnant quand un éclair de cheveux pâle traversait la foule. En fait Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à la statue du borgne, ou plutôt ce qu'il s'était passé derrière la statue du ledit borgne. Draco et lui n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de mots depuis « arrêtes de fixer le plafond » et « je vais faire taire ta sale petite gueule ». Quand ils arrivaient à établir un contact visuel à peu près stable, Draco finissait toujours par contracter la mâchoire et détourner les yeux avec précipitation.

Conséquences, Harry pouvait définitivement enterrer ses nuits de sommeil paisible et dire bonjour aux complications hormonales d'un étudiant de 16 ans. Ron émergea dans la chambre, une brosse à dent à la main.

- Comme tu m'as envoyé ton oreiller sur la figure quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avec Seamus, l'informa son meilleur ami avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Ouais c'est pas grave, marmonna Harry en se massant la nuque.

Il comprenait mieux la disparition de la bosse moelleuse derrière sa tête.

- Hermione veux qu'on profite du samedi pour avancer nos devoirs de métamorphose, on doit la retrouver à la bibliothèque.

- Quand ? Demanda-t-il en poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tout de suite !

Harry hocha la tête et enfila des vêtements propres, piochés au hasard dans sa malle. Il se laissa ensuite trainer jusqu'à la bibliothèque, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les étagères et émergèrent dans une salle de lecture bondée d'élèves qui griffonnaient sur des parchemins d'un air angoissé. L'approche des examens commençait à se ressentir. Hermione leur adressa un signe de la main depuis une immense table sur la droite. Des piles de livres plus hautes que sa tête formaient une muraille autour d'elle, comme une arche de protection. Harry compris l'intérêt de la manoeuvre en découvrant l'identité des élèves qui l'entouraient. Le pire plan de table imaginable : Pansy Parkinson se tenait en face d'elle, accompagnée de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott. De son coté de la table, son amie avait laissé deux chaises réservées par sa veste rose et son sac en bandoulière. À côté du sac, Draco, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de potion, et Daphnée Greengrass, très occupée à enchanter des boulettes de papier.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils se précipitèrent dans la direction d'Hermione en bousculant un élève de Pouffsouffle, les bras chargés de dictionnaires. Ron se jeta sur la place à côté de la jeune fille. Il adressa un sourire satisfait à Harry en lui tirant la langue. Ce dernier se stoppa net d'un air dépité, face à sa défaite écrasante. La plupart des étudiants de la table s'étaient retournés dans leur direction.

- Allez viens Potter, on ne va pas te manger, ricana Pansy en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- Ne sois pas timide, renchérit Théodore Nott avec un sourire mauvais.

Draco referma son livre et leur lança un regard méprisant.

- Et si MOI je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'installe à coté de ma chaise. Dit-il à ses amis d'un air féroce.

- Et si MOI j'avais envie que tu la ferme, rétorqua Ron en enlevant le sac d'Hermione pour qu'il s'installe.

- Weasley, arrête d'essayer de former des phrases, tu sais très bien que tu as toujours l'air stupide, cracha Draco sur la défensive.

- Comment veux-tu que je teste mes nouveaux sortilèges si tu empêches Potter de s'approcher de nous, lui fit remarquer Daphnée avec un petit rire insupportable.

- Et comment veux tu que j'arrive à me concentrer sur mon livre avec ce type à côté de moi, insista-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Harry, toujours planté à côté de la table, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir s'il devait s'assoir ou rester debout. Déjà parce qu'à l'évidence, Draco n'avait pas tort. Dans un certain sens, Harry ne pourrait jamais, du genre JAMAIS, se concentrer sur n'importe quel devoir de métamorphose ou n'importe quelle ligne de texte du moindre livre, même si il s'agissait d'un album imagé pour enfant de trois ans. C'était impossible.

- Harry, assis toi, qu'on en finisse, ordonna Hermione d'un air ferme.

Il s'approcha de la table comme un condamné à mort et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Hermione poussa un livre devant lui, accompagné d'un rouleau de parchemin et de l'introduction qu'elle avait rédigé quelques minutes auparavant. Harry déplia le parchemin la gorge un peu nouée. A cette distance il pouvait presque frôler son bras et sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse. Toute la moitié droite de son corps semblait électrisée par la simple présence de cet imbécile prétentieux à quelques centimètres de lui. C'était à la fois terriblement excitant et affreusement pénible.

Draco de son coté, faisait mine d'être absorbé par la lecture de son livre, les sourcils froncés. Mais au fond, Harry était persuadé qu'il se contentait de fixer les lignes abstraites de sa page en essayant de se contrôler. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en remuant ses lèvres de manière presque imperceptible. Ses yeux glacials se posèrent sur Harry au moment où le dessus de leurs mains entra en contact par inadvertance.

Ça eut l'effet d'une bombe dans sa poitrine. Draco fit volontairement tomber sa plume d'un geste brusque et se pencha entre les chaises pour le ramasser.

- Arrête de me fixer, murmura-t-il en remontant près de l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je ne te fixe pas. Articula Harry.

Pansy Parkinson leva les yeux de sa feuille, alertée par l'échange de mots silencieux. Draco déglutit et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Harry, la tête encore bourdonnante, s'empara de sa plume et tacha d'écrire une suite de mots logique. Son corps avait apparemment décidé de réagir à toutes les interventions physiques possibles et imaginables de la part de son voisin de table, et le tout, sans lui demander son avis. Il se hâta de recouvrir son parchemin de phrases incohérentes et bondit de sa chaise dix minutes plus tard.

- J'ai fini, annonça-t-il à ses amis.

- Oh, tu me passeras tes notes ?

- Oui oui, menti Harry en songeant à sa composition savante où le nom de Draco Malfoy devait figurer à toutes les interlignes.

- Oui, Potter, tu nous passeras tes notes, ironisa Pansy.

_- Accio notes de Potter, _lança Théodore Nott.

Le parchemin se souleva de la table et lévita dans leur direction. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait inscrit sur cette feuille, il passerait au mieux pour un imbécile. Il se jeta à travers la table et extirpa le morceau de papier des pattes de son ravisseur sous les ricanements des étudiants de Serpentard.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Hermione d'un air courroucé, vous avez déjà entendu parler de la maturité ou c'est seulement vague concept pour vous ?

Harry fourra ses affaires dans son sac en les déversant d'un grand coup de bras depuis le bord de la table. Il se précipita hors de la salle de lecture à bout de nerfs. Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent en lançant des regards de haine à travers la table.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Potter est bizarre ? Fit remarquer Blaise Zabiny, alors que le trio de Gryffondor disparaissait entre les étagères.

- Plus que d'habitude ? Demanda Pansy en s'étirant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je le trouve bien silencieux.

- C'est surement à cause des nuits qu'il passe à l'extérieur de son dortoir. Il paraît que le préfet de Serdaigle à presque faillit le surprendre la dernière fois, exposa Théodore Nott avec un air mystérieux.

- Vous croyez à ces conneries ? Lança Draco sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Un peu que j'y crois ! Ce pauvre imbécile est incapable de se défendre correctement. Il a cette expression coupable à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en parle, renchérit Daphnée avec un sourire malicieux.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Draco.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard.

- C'est nouveau ça, dirent-ils.

- Quoi ? Gronda Draco.

- Que tu le défendes.

- Je ne le défends pas, protesta-t-il, c'est juste que...

- Que... ?

- ...Que ce petit puceau de Potter n'est certainement pas le genre de mec à sortir la nuit pour se taper une fille. Je suis sûr qu'il pleure comme une pauvre mauviette dès qu'il voit la moindre paire de seins, exposa Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

- Oh c'est intéressant comme point de vue, commenta Ginny Weasley qui passait derrière la table. Surtout quand on sait que tu te trimbales toi-même la nuit hors de ton dortoir.

- La ferme Weasley ! Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, réagis immédiatement Draco piqué au vif.

- Moi ça m'intéresse, intervint Daphnée.

- Je dis jusque que le préfet de Serpentard n'a rien à faire à côté de la statue du borgne à 1H du matin, surtout si il est persuadé que Potter ne sort pas de son dortoir la nuit.

Draco était tellement abasourdis par cette déclaration qu'il la fixa les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte.

- Tu vois quelqu'un Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle férocement en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde entende. J'espère que c'est humain. Je te verrai bien à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un troll.

Sacré plaidoyer ! Ce que Ginny ignorait c'est qu'elle ne rendait pas du tout service à Harry en dévoilant les escapades nocturne de son partenaire. Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois faire, sale guenon, mais tu vas me payer ça ! Hurla-t-il à travers toute la pièce.

- Un silence total régnait dans la bibliothèque. Tous les élèves fixaient la scène à bout de souffle. La documentaliste traversa les rangées de livre au pas de course.

- RETENUE ! Vociféra-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco. On a pas idée de pousser des vocalises dans le sanctuaire de l'étude et de la lecture, s'indigna-t-elle en tapotant sa baguette dans le creux de sa main.

* * *

><p>Ron renversa le contenu de son sac sur son lit. Il étala chaque élément comme un archéologue et examina l'ensemble les sourcils froncés.<p>

- C'est impossible, je l'avais forcément mise avec le cours de métamorphose. J'arrive pas à croire que je perds ma dissertation la veille du cours où on doit la rendre.

- Tu es sur que tu l'as pas oubliée à la bibliothèque ? lui demanda Harry depuis la salle de bain.

- Non, la table était vide, je suis sûr que c'est cette petite enfoirée de Pansy Parkinson qui me l'a prise.

- Regarde dans mon sac, je l'ai peut-être mélangée avec mes notes, suggéra Harry en passant de l'eau sur son visage.

- Bonne idée.

- Alors tu trouves ?

- Non... par contre Harry...

- Oui ?

- Tu es bien un voleur de dissertation.

- Oh.

- Cette insupportable écriture à l'encre verte...

- Et merde.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre dans une vie antérieur pour subir les foudres divines chaque journée de son existence ? Il sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'oeil au devoir de Draco.

- Tu crois que ça va si je le pause devant le dortoir de Serpentard, ni vu, ni connu.

- Euh... tu veux vraiment mon avis ?

- Non tais-toi. Je sais qu'il faut que j'aille lui rendre.

- Attends, laisse-moi copier d'abord.

Harry lui tendit le parchemin.

- Et puis je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être. Je vais pas partir à sa recherche dans tout les recoins du château.

- Désolé de briser tes faux espoir mais moi je sais où il est.

- Ah bon ? Dit-il réellement surpris.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran de la pendule.

- Comme il n'est que 20h et que Pince lui as collé une sacrée retenue. Je dirais qu'il chiale à la bibliothèque.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est grâce à Ginny. Si j'ai bien compris son jargon de fille surexcitée, elle t'a défendu et Malfoy s'est mis en colère. Il l'a traitée de guenon et BAM! 3h.

- Et tu comptais me dire ça quand ?

- Maintenant ! S'exclama Ron sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il recopiait consciencieusement.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé et roula le devoir dans son sac. C'était bien sa vaine ! Justement quand il s'était juré de ne plus s'approcher de cette fouine méprisante. Il poussa un soupir et descendit les marches avant de changer d'avis. Il s'équipa de la cape d'invisibilité, direction la bibliothèque.

Quand il se retrouva devant la lourde porte à deux battants, il l'ouvrit discrètement et pénétra dans la pièce. Les allées étaient plongées dans la pénombre à l'exception d'une source de lumière sur la gauche. Il se faufila entre les étagères en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Comme Ron l'avait prédit, Draco était assis à une table, une lanterne posée en face de lui. La tête appuyée sur son coude, Il était très occupé à tamponner les cartes d'emprunt d'un air morne. Harry resta un moment immobile à le fixer comme un imbécile. Il finit par sortir le parchemin qu'il plia précautionneusement. Quand le bout de papier prit la forme d'un magnifique avion parfaitement proportionné, il le lança dans sa direction sans retirer la cape.

Draco faillit tomber de sa chaise quand la pointe toucha son épaule. Il scruta les alentours, baguette à la main. Une expression de pure frayeur se lisait sur son visage. Harry du beaucoup se concentrer pour ne pas exploser de rire et trahir sa position. Draco finit par remarquer l'avion en papier posé près de sa chaise. Il le déplia et parcourut les lignes d'un air perplexe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus, il lança des regards de tous les côtés à la recherche du commanditaire.

_- Accio cape d'invisibilité._

Harry se retrouva brusquement exposé. Draco réceptionna la cape d'un air victorieux.

- J'en étais sûr, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu veux une médaille ? lui lança Harry en se dirigeant vers lui pour récupérer l'étoffe.

- Si tu as suffisamment d'or pour faire une médaille, fait un don aux Weasley, ça leur permettra de porter des vêtements neufs.

- Sale con.

- D'ailleurs tu diras à ton petit chien de garde d'éviter de m'adresser la parole si elle ne veut pas finir fracassée en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

- Mieux vaut la tour d'astronomie que de tamponner des livres toutes la nuit, Malfoy ! Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Comme un petit fou. Ça serait encore mieux si tu n'avais pas plié mon devoir de métamorphose dans tous les sens.

- Plains-toi ! Alors que je suis venue l'apporter en personne au prince des chieurs !

- C'est héroïque, Potter. Si on oublie que c'est toi qui me l'as volée. Dommage, j'ai jeté un sortilège pour empêcher la copie.

Harry eut une pensée pour Ron qui risquait de se retrouver avec une mauvaise surprise le lendemain matin.

- Bon, tout ça c'est vraiment géniale, rend moi la cape, maintenant.

Draco fit un pas en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai envie de la garder.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on se batte ce soir ? Tu sais très bien que je ne partirais pas sans cette cape.

Draco s'approcha d'un air menaçant et l'attrapa par le col. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Harry percute l'étagère.

- Alors ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser comme prétexte.

Sur ces mots il plaqua sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Harry resta un moment amorphe appuyé contre les dictionnaires d'astrologie, Draco l'embrassait avec la douceur d'une armée qui s'attaque à une forteresse. Si il était vraiment honnête, Harry reconnaitrait que c'était assez prévisible. Évidemment que de se retrouver seul à seul dans la bibliothèque complètement vide risquait d'entrainer des dommages collatéraux de ce genre. Et même si Draco Malfoy était le pire des chieurs, il ne voyait absolument aucune raison de ne pas répondre à son initiative. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en lui arrachant un frémissement. Le bourdonnement sourd s'empara à nouveau de sa tête.

Draco décolla leurs lèvres et fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager, maintenant.

- Mmh ?

- Tu peux remercier ta stupide amie qui a balancé à tout le monde qu'elle m'a vue en pleine nuit dans le couloir.

- Ginny ? Mais elle te faisait marcher. Elle est bien trop sage pour sortir de son dortoir.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Je me fou de savoir si elle nous a vue baiser. Le problème est que tout le monde crois que je me balade la nuit.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est marrant, ça ne te posais aucun problème quand c'était seulement moi.

- C'est parce que j'en avais effectivement rien à foutre.

- Maintenant je me rappelle à quel point tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours. Oh et Malfoy, on a pas baisé.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Pourtant c'est toi qui te trémoussais au-dessus de moi comme une anguille.

- Je ne me trémoussais pas. C'est toi qui a dit, je cite " bordel de merde, si j'arrête de fixer le plafond je te saute dessus".

- Ce n'est pas la peine de redire ça à haute voix ! s'offusqua Draco, les joues un peu rouge.

- Je crois que c'était juste avant "aaaaaaaaaaaah" ! ajouta Harry en simulant un gémissement.

Draco, presque écarlate lui plaqua la main sur la bouche en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter, ou je...

- Tu ?

- urgh...

- urgh ?

- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être dis et fais... ces choses, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à recommencer.

- Décidément je ne te comprends pas, marmonna Harry en récupérant la cape d'invisibilité dans ses bras.

Il s'apprêta à faire volte face. Mais deux mains tièdes autour de son visage vinrent interrompre son geste. Draco l'embrassait à nouveau alors qu'il était sur le point de partir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il simplement en l'embrassant encore.

Un bruit de chute de livre le fit sursauter.

- Dé...désolé balbutia la documentaliste, cramoisie.

Elle fit volte-face au pas de course et disparue entre les rangées de livre. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque claquer et ses pas disparaître dans le couloir.

- Et merde. Je savais qu'elle finirait pas réapparaitre ! s'exclama Draco en plaquant la main sur son front.

- C'est de ta faute. Bon... au moins elle ne reviendra pas, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Et si elle nous balance ?

- A qui ? Tout le monde la prend pour une folle.

- Et si...

Harry mit fin à la conversation en retirant sa chemise et en la laissant tomber au sol. Ce fut tellement efficace qu'il faillit s'esclaffer de rire devant l'expression de son camarade. Draco se coupa net comme un chiot qui venait de croiser un écureuil. Harry retira ses lunettes et les posa devant une rangée de livres. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Draco déglutit.

- Bordel de merde, tu l'auras bien cherché, articula-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'aider à retirer la bande de cuir.

Draco le plaqua tête contre l'étagère sans plus de formalité et frotta ses hanches contre le bas de son dos. Harry posa son front contre la tranche d'un gros livre, une centrale nucléaire venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait failli se retourner pour reprendre le dessus, mais les lèvres de son partenaire qui embrassaient inlassablement le creux de son cou l'en dissuada. Tant pis. Il lui laissait cette manche. Mais ce ne veut pas dire qu'il baissait les armes. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il plaqua sa main contre l'étagère pour rester stable.

Il sentit les mains de Draco baisser juste un peu l'arrière de son jean et appuyer son torse contre son dos. Sa mâchoire se contracta quand l'index de son partenaire s'inséra en lui avec violence. Il empoigna la tête de Draco en maintenant sa position contre l'étagère, les muscles de son corps étaient tendu à l'extrême. À la première pénétration, il ressentit la douleur comme un éclair fulgurant suivit d'une vague de plaisir qui enflamma son corps et fit frémir sa peau_._ Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement sur le bois de l'étagère. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et contraindre sa voix. Il le laisser gagner mais certainement pas garder l'emprise sur lui.

Les pulsations rapides de son coeur battaient contre sa peau comme un concert de tambours. Plus les mouvements de va-et-vient s'intensifiaient, plus il était difficile de retenir son souffle entrecoupé de gémissement. La sueur coulait le long de sa mâchoire et glissait sur son cou et son torse nu. Draco plaqua la main sur celle d'Harry, et entremêla ses doigts avec force. Sentir tout le poids de son corps contre son dos avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Il ferma les yeux.

Draco se cambra derrière lui et mordit son épaule pour étouffer un gémissement. Il se retira et se laissa glisser contre l'étagère. Harry replaça son jean et l'imita. Ils restèrent un moment assis là et silencieux.

- Bordel de merde.

- Bordel de merde, ouais répéta Harry le regard dans le vague.

- Potter, je te hais.

- Oui, c'est pas vraiment nouveau.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je hais vraiment.

- Oui oui, je sais.

- Mais t'écoute ce que je te dis ? Ta sale tronche d'orphelin binoclard me rend malade.

- Je me doute, concéda Harry d'un ton neutre.

Draco poussa un grognement et laissa aller ça tête en arrière.

- C'est si peu crédible ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Ouais... désolé.

Il l'aida à se redresser et faire disparaître les dernières traces de leurs ébats. Harry plia la cape sous son bras et se faufila entre les rangées de livre. Draco le suivit en baillant d'un air fatigué. Les 300 bouquins à tamponner suivit d'une partie de jambes en l'air contre les étagères d'astrologie n'avaient pas été de tout repos et il était pressé de retourner dans son dortoir. Harry ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Devant eux, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Daphnée, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dan et Lavande les fixaient d'un air décontenancé.

- On est juste passé te récupérer avant de rejoindre la salle commune, s'expliqua Pansy, embarrassée.

- On s'était dit que Malfoy t'avais cherché des noises vu que tu mettais du temps à revenir, balbutia Ron.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard, l'allure globale qu'ils offraient à leurs camarades était d'une rare... limpidité. Leurs cheveux en bataille, les lunettes que Harry tenait à bout de doigts, les traces de morsures et de suçons dans son cou, les lettres de la tranche du livre imprimées sur son front, leurs chemises mal reboutonnées et pleines de sueur. La probabilité de chance pour que leurs camarades pensent à une bagarre avoisinait le zéro absolu. Et compte tenu de la tête que leurs amis tiraient et leurs propres mines coupables, leurs chances de préserver l'anonymat s'envolaient au loin au-dessus d'eux.

- Ils nous tiennent ! Murmura Draco le regard fixe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ils nous tiennent chapitre 3**

**Corrigé par Danse et Quatre saisons, pourfendeuse de fautes !**

* * *

><p>Draco glissa la cravate autour de son cou et la noua avec précaution, un tout petit peu plus serrée que d'habitude. Il poussa un soupir en regardant la marque rouge qui remontait malgré tout au-dessus de son col. Il avait horreur de lire l'expression embarrassée de ses amis à chaque fois que leurs yeux se posaient dessus. Étrangement, personne n'avait encore osé plaisanter sur le sujet. Pansy et Blaise prenaient un soin extrême d'éviter tous les sujets de conversation qui concernaient Potter de près ou de loin, comme si il n'avait tout simplement jamais existé. Ce qui était une véritable performance compte tenu du fait que la moitié des élèves n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Pansy avait cette manière de gonfler les joues comme un strangulo à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son nom ou qu'elle l'apercevait au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor. Draco n'avait même pas eu à sortir toutes les excuses maladroites et les insultes haineuses qu'il avait soigneusement préparées en cas d'attaque de la part d'une tierce personne. Poudlard se divisait entre les élèves scandalisés, qui vivaient la nouvelle dans le mutisme complet et ceux qui ressentaient une forme d'empathie pour eux.<p>

Oui car voyez-vous, Draco avait gagné un « capital popularité » terrible depuis que tout le monde savait qu'il se tapait Potter la nuit, dans la bibliothèque. Surtout auprès de la gente féminine. Son statut de bourgeois coincé avait brusquement dérivé vers la rock-star dévergondé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'est comme si le fait d'être un hétéro en perdition méritait la sympathie de monsieur et madame tout le monde. Pire, ça le rendait moins accessible donc plus attractif. Des hordes de filles d'autres maisons lui lançaient des regards ardents à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'une étagère. Comme si la simple présence d'une rangée de livres risquait de provoquer chez lui, une terrible pulsion érotique !

Bon c'est vrai qu'entre le lieu insolite et le survivant plaqué contre la bibliothèque, il avait fait fort.

Mais bon sang, s'il avait su que ça serait aussi efficace auprès de ses camarades, il aurait directement embrassé Potter pendant la cérémonie de répartition au lieu de lui tendre bêtement la main !

Conclusion, la situation n'était pas si catastrophique, loin de là. Bon, il fallait juste que cette information n'atteigne JAMAIS les oreilles de Malfoy père. À ses yeux, coucher avec un autre homme, c'était surement pire que d'être moldu, surtout que cet autre homme s'appelait Harry Potter.

Greg sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Marcus a dit que ça serait bon pour déstabiliser l'adversaire si on portait notre tenue un peu à l'avance et qu'on en profitait pour provoquer un peu Gryffondor avant le match.

- Tu vas sérieusement monter dans la grande la salle avec ton casque et tes épaulettes ?

Greg retira son casque avec une moue.

- Je suis pas bête quand même.

Draco lui adressa une expression indescriptible et s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce. Le match de Quidditch. Il avait complétement oublié qu'il se déroulait aujourd'hui. Comment ça avait pu lui sortir de la tête alors qu'il attendait sa revanche de pied ferme depuis sa dernière défaite écrasante ? La coupe des trois sorciers avait annulé l'intégralité des matchs de l'année suivante, il avait dû ravaler sa fierté et passer des mois entiers dans les gradins à huer Potter et Fleur Delacourt. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il avait repris son entrainement quotidien à la rentrée, et préparé le match comme un ultimatum. Il ferait gagner son équipe avant la fin de sa scolarité. La cape de vol verte émeraude qu'il sortit de sa malle était encore marquée de plis nets. Il la déposa dans son sac de sport avec amour et zippa la fermeture éclair avant de prendre le chemin de la grande salle d'un pas guilleret.

En vue du match, les elfes avaient pris soin de préparer un repas calorique pour les sportifs des deux équipes. Crabbe et Goyle avaient d'ailleurs remplis leurs assiettes dans un équilibre parfait, au sommet de leurs montagnes de pâte à la bolognaise, trônait une omelette au fromage, surmonté de plusieurs tranches de bacon. Draco leur lança un regard profondément exaspéré en mordant dans sa pièce de bœuf à la moutarde. Pansy, étrangement silencieuse à côté de lui ne fit aucune remarque.

C'était presque étrange de ne pas entendre sa petite voix perçante, agresser ses camarades un peu balourds ou lancer une remarque cinglante sur la robe de Millicent Bulstrod. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux, elle semblait vivre les derniers évènements comme une rupture sentimentale. Draco avait horreur de l'entendre renifler comme un petit chiot blessé à côté de lui, il avait hâte de retrouver sa meilleur amie, sarcastique, méchante et perfide, pas « mademoiselle cœur brisé », mélancolique et pitoyable. Et puis avec ou sans Potter, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que soit avec elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déjà eu une chance de l'intéresser.

Draco reporta son attention sur Marcus qui préparait un mauvais coup juste en face de lui. Les mains cachées sous la table, son capitaine remuait frénétiquement sa baguette au-dessus d'un cognard. Penché par-dessus son épaule, Adrian maintenait ses doigts serrés autour de la balle qui luttait pour s'échapper et fracasser quelques têtes.

- Tiens la mieux que ça, gronda Marcus à l'adresse de son cadet.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Greg immobilise la avec un sort.

Goyle s'exécuta immédiatement et pointa sa baguette en direction de la balle récalcitrante.

- Pé...pétrificus Totalus. marmonna-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le sort frappa Marcus, le transformant en statue de marbre.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, bande d'imbéciles, intervint Draco en libérant son capitaine d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le reste de son équipe lui lança des regards contrariés.

- On sait très bien que tu nous aideras pas à attaquer la table de Gryffondor, exposa Marcus en remuant ses doigts pour retrouver un peu de mobilité.

- Et pourquoi donc ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que Potter va se prendre un cognard dans la tronche.

- Oui. Et ?

- Tu veux un dessin ?

- Je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités artistiques, mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'empêcherais que tu envoies un cognard dans la tronche de Potter avant le match.

- On devrait finir de manger, intervint Greg, brusquement mal à l'aise.

Draco croisa les bras avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je crois que je voudrais bien un dessin.

Marcus lui lança un regard méprisant et gribouilla quelque chose sur sa serviette. Draco était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il était en train de dessiner mais il eut un mauvais pressentiment quand Adrian explosa de rire et Pansy fondit en larme. Il arracha le dessin des pattes de l'artiste. Marcus avait grossièrement représenté un petit Draco en bonhomme patate appuyé contre une table, Potter placé derrière lui. Une animation magique donnait un peu de mouvement à la scène. On pouvait lire « Je suis une chienne », écris au-dessus.

Harry était paisiblement assis de son coté de la table à siroter son jus de citrouille, quand un évènement des plus insolites se produisit sous ses yeux. Draco Malfoy venait de bondir au-dessus de la table et sauter au cou de son capitaine, les mains serrées autour de sa gorge et le visage rouge, il semblait à deux doigts d'éclater sous la pression des veines apparentes sur son front pâle. Marcus Flint, d'abord surpris par l'attaque de son cadet, avait mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait et plusieurs autres à se redresser. Il plaqua Draco contre le banc sans plus de formalité et lui colla une rouste. Adrian Montague, dans un geste de maladresse, laissa échapper le cognard, qui s'en prenait désormais aux élèves de Serpentard, contraint de s'abriter sous la table.

- Merde Harry, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, intervint Ron les larmes aux yeux et les côtes douloureuses.

Harry, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'incrédulité, regardait le joyeux bordel de la table adverse avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Même Hermione avait levé les yeux de la gazette et fixait la scène avec un regard indescriptible.

Rogue ne tarda pas à traverser la salle dans un bruissement de cape significatif, il immobilisa le cognard au milieu de sa danse frénétique et attrapa ses deux élèves en enfonçant ses doigts dans leurs clavicules.

- On va régler ça ailleurs, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, en trainant Marcus et Draco hors de la pièce.

Draco qui avait assez mal vécu le plaquage violent de son capitaine contre le banc quitta la pièce, la main sur la poitrine, sa robe de sorcier en vrac et ses cheveux en bataille. Alors que de son côté, Marcus essayait encore de lui donner des coups dans le dos de leur directeur de maison.

Dès que la porte claqua, beaucoup de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur Harry, en attente d'une possible réaction. Il se contenta de déglutir d'un air embarrassé et fit mine de se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Oh non, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas interdire le match ! marmonna Ron en triturant sa fourchette.

- Selon les règles, on peut interdire le match en cas de dispute entre les deux équipes adverses, comme là, techniquement, c'est interne, je ne vois aucune raison d'empêcher quoi ce soit. Elle se retourna à l'adresse d'Harry. Par contre tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, tu ferais mieux de faire comme si de rien était.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mais lâchez-moi à la fin. J'ai pas l'intention d'aller casser la gueule a Marcus Flint juste parce que... parce que... enfin bref, rien n'a changé. D'accord ? Ils peuvent s'entretuer j'en ai rien à foutre. Ça enlèvera deux tricheurs dans l'équipe adverse.

Il avait dit ça suffisamment fort pour que toute la table entende. C'était agaçant à la fin, d'être le centre d'intérêt d'étudiants avides d'histoires à se raconter au coin de leur salle commune ! Il était déjà suffisamment assaillit avec son destin tristement célèbre, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il s'ajoute le profil d'un étudiant bi, torturé et probablement en couple avec la pire raclure de toute l'école. Il s'attendait à voir surgir Rita Steekers de n'importe où, à la recherche d'un nouveau scoop pour abreuver les lecteurs de la Gazette du sorcier.

Il ramassa son sac avec amertume et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard attentif de la moitié des élèves de la grande salle. Voilà qu'il n'avait même plus le droit de faire ses expériences avec qui il voulait ! En arrivant dans le hall il entendit des éclats de voix par la porte de l'infirmerie.

- ... Un peu de sérieux, Draco. Je ne suis pas sûr que votre père approuve un comportement pareil.

- Je lui dirais de faire virer Marcus de l'école. Ce type m'a frappé, plusieurs fois.

- Vous devriez surtout faire attention aux gens que vous fréquentez, insista la voix froide de son professeur de potions.

La porte claqua contre le mur et Rogue émergea dans le couloir en faisant sursauter Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'épier leur conversation. Il récolta un regard inquisiteur et dégouté de la part du directeur de Serpentard, qui tourna immédiatement les talons et disparu à l'intersection suivante. Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air agacé et continua son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

De l'air, bon sang ! Il n'avait même pas le luxe de faire le tri dans ses propres sentiments, tout le monde sautait directement aux conclusions sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Perdu dans ses pensées il faillit renverser l'infirmière scolaire les bras chargés de linges.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vue, s'exclama-t-il en ramassant les draps.

Elle lui adressa un sourire aimable.

- Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme. Vous alliez à l'infirmerie ? C'est pour voir quelqu'un ?

- Oh, non pas vrai...

- J'imagine que vous êtes là pour Draco, dit-elle en gloussant, ne faites pas de manière entrez donc. Il est en train de boire sa potion.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient vite dans ce foutu château !

- Ne vous en faite pas, je me ferais toute petite ! ajouta-t-elle en gloussant de plus belle. Ah la jeunesse, c'est tellement adorable.

Harry était en train de calculer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour faire demi-tour et atteindre la porte en courant pendant que l'infirmière le conduisait entre les lits, une main solidement ancrée sur son épaule. La situation devint encore plus embarrassante quand l'intéressé, assis torse nu sur un tabouret lui lança un regard franchement perplexe.

- Bien je vous laisse, leur dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas léger et rejoindre un autre lit occupé par un élève convalescent. Leurs yeux finirent par entrer en contact.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda Draco sur la défensive.

- J'en sais rien, elle m'a attrapé dans le couloir et mis là, se justifia Harry en levant les deux mains en signe d'innocence.

Draco tritura l'énorme pansement posé sur sa pommette et l'arracha d'un mouvement sec avec une grimace.

- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais, jamais, jamais imaginé ce genre de conséquences. C'est moi ou tout le monde en fait un peu trop ? Dit-il en jetant le morceau de coton au sol.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours un peu embarrassé par la situation.

- Comme si tu allais guetter mon retour de l'infirmerie avec un paquet de chocogrenouilles et un bouquet fleur à la main, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

- Je crois qu'on est la nouvelle attraction de Poudlard.

- Oui, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de « on ».

- Je sais, répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. Au fond je m'en fous que Marcus Flint t'ai fracassé la tête. Tu l'as surement mérité.

- Il ne m'a pas fracassé ! S'offusqua Draco, j'ai presque réussi à lui faire mal.

- Je suis très impressionné.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, tu as vu la carrure de ce type.

- Non, sérieusement, je suis très impressionné ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que sous toute cette couche de peur, de bourgeoisie, de manières de chieur, de trouille...

- Bon ça va, je crois que j'ai compris !

- … Et de tellement de faiblesses, il y ai suffisamment de courage et de stupidité pour traverser la table et se jeter sur lui.

Draco le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est un genre de compliment ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte, concéda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Merveilleux ! Maintenant, je suis vraiment en train de rêver. Je vais me réveiller, je serai hétéro et on continuera à se mépriser comme d'habitude !

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas aussi simple. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'adore parler des heures avec toi, mais je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma salle commune.

Draco lui fit un petit signe d'indifférence de la main. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux.

- Bon, si vous avez terminé, je vais vous remettre au professeur Rogue, maintenant que les blessures ont disparu je n'ai aucune raison de vous garder.

Une expression de panique se lut brusquement au fond de ses deux prunelles bleues. Draco passa le bras autour de la nuque d'Harry et le tira contre lui avec force. C'était tellement brutal que ce dernier se retrouva plaqué contre son torse comme un vieil ours en peluche. Draco enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche.

Pomfresh leva le doigt comme une institutrice de maternelle.

- D'accord, encore un peu les garçons, mais après vous êtes raisonnables et vous rejoignez vos salles communes. Je broderai une histoire de foulure pour votre professeur de potions.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil amical et s'éloigna à nouveau vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Harry, ridiculement écrasé entre ses bras, lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Son fils vient de se marier avec un employé du ministère, elle est du genre mère poule en manque d'affection, exposa-t-il en le libérant de son emprise.

- Génial, tu viens de te servir de sa faiblesse. maintenant j'ai mal au bras et je culpabilise !

- Oui mais tu me sauves d'une séance dans le bureau de Rogue, c'est suffisamment héroïque pour ton palmarès, non ?

- Du coup je suis coincé ici, si j'ai bien compris, marmonna-t-il en essuyant ses yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes. J'espère que tu as prévu un jeu de cartes.

- Un jeu de cartes ? Pourquoi est-ce que jouerais avec une carte ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est un truc de moldus...

Draco s'installa sur le lit à proximité et plongea sa main dans un paquet de caramels probablement oublié par un autre élève. Il en mit cinq d'un coup dans sa bouche comme un hamster et en balança un sixième dans la direction d'Harry qui le réceptionna par réflexe.

- Tu ne sais pas du tout à qui ils sont lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Et alors ? Cet imbécile les a oubliés sur la table, tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour moi.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais déballa tout de même la friandise qu'il mit avec méfiance dans sa bouche. Par expérience, il fallait se méfier des bonbons trouvés par hasard dans Poudlard, surtout depuis que Fred et George faisaient du business. Il le mâcha lentement les sourcils froncés. Comme rien ne paraissait anormal, il l'avala avec une pointe de remord. Pourquoi prendre autant de risque pour un foutu bonbon ? Il aurait mieux fait de le balancer dans le paquet au lieu de le manger par politesse. Le goût n'était même pas agréable.

Draco en était à sa troisième poignée de caramel quand Hermione émergea dans l'infirmerie. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle et elle se rapprocha d'eux au pas de course.

- Harry tout le monde te cherche, le match n'est pas annulé, l'équipe veut savoir si elle doit se réunir pour l'échauffement, comme tu n'as donné aucune indication, tu ferais mieux de rappliquer.

Elle se stoppa net en croisant le regard de Draco.

- Granger, c'est gentil de venir me voir à l'infirmerie, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard, j'espère que tu apportes des Dragisurprise parce que ce petit con de Potter a complètement oublié.

- Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais là j'ai surtout envie de te balancer mon poing dans la figure. Répliqua-t-elle avec un air suffisant. Désolé Harry mais les autres attendent.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ramassa son sac.

- A tout à l'heure ! Dit Draco avec un sourire provocateur.

- On se retrouve sur le terrain, sale con.

-Bien sûr, crétin.

Sur ce ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

- Et vous arrivez à sortir ensemble, c'est vraiment bizarre, commenta Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Ah bon ? Je trouvais que c'était plutôt normal comme discussion. C'est même la discussion la plus normale depuis ces 5 derniers jours.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais son regard exprimait une forme de désapprobation. Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il reconnaissait sans peine que la situation était étrange, bizarre, inattendue. Sa poitrine oscillait entre colère et lassitude toute les poignées de secondes, mais des fois c'était plus fort. Un tout petit peu plus. Il ressentait une irrésistible envie de plonger ses doigts au milieu de ses cheveux blonds, de plaquer sa bouche contre ses lèvres pâles et de le renverser contre une table. Peut-être qu'Harry était ce genre de type, celui qui ne supporte pas les relations conventionnelles. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait quelque chose d'hors normes, fait sur mesure. Personne n'avait vécu à l'intérieur de sa tête, lorsque Voldemort avait essayé de prendre possession de son corps, personne n'avait observé à travers ses yeux quand le basilic avait ouvert sa mâchoire pour le dévorer, personne n'avait respiré dans ses poumons quand le corps de Sirius avait disparu dans l'écran de fumée. Alors il avait le droit de faire n'importe quoi, de s'ennuyer au bras de Cho pour voir ce que ça fait, de trouver Ginny attirante mais de continuer à la repousser par pure distraction, de penser à embrasser Hermione pour la faire taire ou de coucher avec Draco par simple folie, tout ça, uniquement parce que c'était plaisant. Et Poudlard pouvait s'amuser à vouloir les marier ou les séparer, il ferait exactement ce qu'il veut, c'est-à-dire, l'insulter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et se faire baiser au détour d'un couloir vide.

Ron lui fit un signe de la main depuis le bout du couloir. Il avait déjà revêtu sa cape de vol bordeaux et fixé ses genouillères.

- Prêt à rattraper toute les balles, chef ! s'exclama le rouquin en se mettant en position de salut militaire.

- Repos, soldat, s'exclama Harry en lui rendant son salut.

- Prêt à transformer Serpentard en chair à pâté, chef ! ajouta Ginny dans la même position.

- De la chair à pâté, chef, répéta Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas léger vers le vestiaire.

Harry compris que quelque chose clochait au moment où l'extrémité de ses doigts se mit à trembler, visuellement. Adossé contre l'armoire à matériel, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder un souffle régulier. Ses jambes étaient faibles et sa tête lourde. Il enfila son pantalon beige avec difficulté, heureusement que ses coéquipiers avaient foncé dehors sans prendre soin de l'attendre. Parce qu'il aurait eu du mal à se changer en cachant son énorme érection. Finalement ce foutu bonbon au caramel était vraiment pas net. Le mot « Aphrodisiaque » s'imposa à son esprit. Il eut une pensée pour Draco qui venait de s'enfiler la moitié de paquet et qui devait se rouler par terre en arrachant ses vêtements dans le vestiaire de Serpentard. Il poussa un long soupir, remercia le ciel d'avoir créé des tenues de Quidditch amples et sortit sur le terrain, le balai sur l'épaule.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite au prochain épisode :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! enfin un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente j'ai préféré le peaufiner jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça motive toujours beaucoup pour écrire la suite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Merci encore à Danse et Quatres saisons pour la correction et les conseils.**

* * *

><p>Harry resserra les lacets de sa cape bordeaux et poussa la porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de participer au match. Il fallait que la rencontre s'écourte le plus vite possible, avant que ses veines n'explosent et que son cerveau le lâche définitivement. Ses jambes étaient faibles, presque tremblantes. Il prit une longue inspiration et traversa la pelouse sous un tonnerre d'exclamations enthousiastes de la part des spectateurs.<p>

Après avoir effectué une trajectoire incertaine autour du terrain, il se plaça devant ses coéquipiers, le manche du nimbus glissé entre ses cuisses. Mâchoire crispée, souffle haletant, il fixa Marcus Flint avec haine.

- Serrez-vous la main ! Ordonna madame Bibine, le sifflet coincé entre les lèvres.

- Flint. dit Harry d'une voix glaciale en lui tendant la main.

- Potter, répondit Marcus en lui écrasant les doigts avec un sourire carnassier.

- Que les Attrapeurs s'avancent.

Harry se plaça au centre du terrain le pied prêt à frapper le sol. Après une cacophonie maladroite parmi les élèves de Serpentard, Draco émergea du groupe et s'avança d'un pas mal assuré. Sa grande capuche était rabattue devant ses yeux, si bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

- Alors ? Tu vois ce que tu récoltes à bouffer les saloperies abandonnées par les autres élèves, articula Harry entre ses dents.

Après une minute d'hésitation, Draco hocha la tête.

-Je ne dirais pas que tu l'as bien mérité, mais tu l'as foutrement bien mérité ! Ajouta Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Seconde hésitation. Harry plissa les yeux et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Draco lui paraissait particulièrement petit aujourd'hui, en fait il n'était même pas que qu'il s'agisse vraiment de lui. Il tendit la main pour baisser sa capuche.

- Ne me touche pas, sale pédé, gronda l'élève en question en le poussant violemment.

Harry tomba en arrière, stupéfait. Les autres équipiers, interpellés par la monter d'agressivité de l'attrapeur de Serpentard rompirent les rangs. Ginny, qui avait suivi l'échange, fut plus rapide que le reste des joueurs et décocha un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire de l'agresseur.

- J'espère que ça va t'aérer le cerveau, sale con ! Ajouta-t-elle bouillonnante de rage.

La capuche retomba sur ses épaules, il s'agissait d'un étudiant de deuxième année qu'Harry avait déjà aperçu dans la grande salle, ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais c'était le seul point commun qu'il partageait avec l'attrapeur titulaire qui manquait à l'appel. Marcus Flint, lent a la détente mais suffisamment agressif pour tout le reste de son équipe, sortit sa baguette, cachée à sa ceinture.

-Serpensortia, hurla-t-il. Un serpent enflammé s'échappa de sa baguette et percuta Ginny à la poitrine.

-Ne touche pas à ma soeur, hurla Ron en se jetant sur lui.

Harry, toujours assis dans la pelouse, était en train d'ordonner les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Les deux équipes adverses étaient en train de se mettre sérieusement sur la figure. Madame Bibine, dépassée, essayait tant bien que mal de séparer les étudiants qui se jetaient des sortilèges.

- Retenues, retenues, retenues ! criait-elle impuissante, pour essayer de contenir le vague de violence.

Ginny s'était redressée après avoir éteint les flammes qui avait brulées une partie de son uniforme, la jeune fille s'en prenait maintenant violemment au poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse a coup d'uppercuts dans la mâchoire. Les altercations avaient même commencé à gagner les gradins. Les écharpe vertes et rouges se mêlaient en tâches de couleurs disparates et formaient une énorme foule compacte et agitée. Certains étudiants essayaient même de viser les joueurs sur le terrain depuis les hauteurs. Les flashes des sortilèges fusaient comme un immense feu d'artifices.

Harry qui commençait enfin à reprendre un peu de contenance n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver l'idiot qui avait disparu entre l'infirmerie et le match de quidditch. Il profita de la cohue générale pour s'éclipser. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était inquiet. C'est juste que Marcus avait pris un soin extrême à cacher l'identité de son attrapeur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Bon d'accord, si il était un peu honnête, il reconnaitrait qu'il se sentait vaguement concerné par la disparition de cet imbécile.

Il se faufila dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, vide. Le casier de Draco était entrouvert, son uniforme et sa cravate étaient soigneusement pliés et rangés au-dessus de son sac de cours. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il avait enfilé sa tenue de Quidditch, croyant probablement disputer le match avec ses camarades. Harry referma la porte et resta un instant immobile. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en souciait maintenant ? Il devrait plutôt rejoindre Ginny, Ron et le reste de son équipe pour coller une branlée a Serpentard.

Il poussa un soupir dépité et sorti par la porte qui donnait vers le parc. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait au juste ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait faire trois pas et le retrouver au premier coup d'oeil. Il descendit un peu la colline en regardant autour de lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas sur le terrain, capitaine ?

Harry se retourna vivement en direction de la voix désagréable qui venait de l'interpeller.

Draco le toisait d'un sale regard supérieur. Il était encore rouge de colère, son arcade était fendue par une sale égratignure et sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, lui fit remarquer Harry en s'approchant.

-J'avais l'intention de lâcher les hippogriffes du château sur le terrain de Quidditch mais ce gros lourdaud d'Hagrid à penser à fermer les écuries pour une fois, articula-t-il bouillant de rage.

-Flint à...

-Oui, le coupa-t-il sèchement en essuyant le sang de sa bouche d'un revers de main. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se voile la face.

Harry toucha sa poche arrière pour trouver sa baguette. Evidement il l'avait laissée au vestiaire avec son uniforme.

-Donne-moi ta baguette.

-Tu sais très bien que les baguettes sont interdites sur le terrain ! Rétorqua Draco avec un air suffisant.

-Donne-moi ta baguette.

Il fit une moue et sorti l'objet caché dans son dos. Harry la fit tourner entre ses doigts en plissant les yeux pour se rappeler du sortilège de Luna. C'était assez ironique quand on pense que le sort en question avait servi à réparer son nez cassé que Draco avait écrasé du talon dans un excès de rage.

Il finit par diriger la pointe de la baguette au niveau de son front.

-Episkey.

Les plaies se rétractèrent en laissant tout de même une fine coupure rouge, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer en utilisant une baguette dont il n'était pas le propriétaire.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là, le relança-t-il en passant le doigt sur son arcade presque refermée.

-Moi ? J'évite les hippogriffes…

-C'est eux qui te rendent tellement... content ? Dit-il avec un sourire goguenard en désignant son énorme érection.

Harry rabattit le pan de sa cape.

-La ferme. C'est tes foutus caramels ! Se justifia-t-il les joues un peu rouges.

Draco éclata de rire en faisant un pas en arrière.  
>- D'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu ne sois en train de te rouler par terre avec la quantité que tu as mangé tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avec un air suspicieux.<p>

Un détail le percuta.

-...Oh, à moins que tu ne sois parti pour une autre raison. Du genre te retrouver seul pour...

Harry mina le mouvement significatif avec un large sourire.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Draco, franchement écarlate, lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il cesse d'agiter sa main dans le vide. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son souffle un peu court.

Harry en profita pour glisser son doigt sur le lacet de sa cape verte et tirer d'un mouvement sec. Quand le dessus de sa main effleura son torse, il se rendit compte qu'un faible tremblement parcourait sa peau, même son expression paraissait plus fiévreuse.

La bouche entrouverte, les doigts fermement serrés autour du poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché, Draco se contentait de le fixer avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se sentait rassuré ou euphorique, il n'arrivait plus à contenir le petit sourire au coin de son visage. L'excitation parcourait la moindre parcelle de son corps comme un courant électrique, le ventre contracté, le visage fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, il retardait le moment jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il plaqua le bout des doigts sur son menton pour toucher sa peau tiède, et pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Le goût était un peu métallique à cause du sang, mais c'était un peu la saveur des retrouvailles épiques ! Draco passa les bras autour de sa nuque et répondit immédiatement à son initiative, c'était tellement précipité que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs gestes étaient un peu gauches à cause des protections en cuir qui entravaient leurs mouvements mais ça rajoutait quelque chose de piquant. Comme ils étaient au milieu de rien, c'est à dire, une immense pelouse taillée à raz de leurs semelles, Harry le poussa par les épaules. Draco lui adressa un sourire narquois et se laissa guider en faisant quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que ce que son dos percute le mur de la tour d'astronomie. Il glissa le long de la paroi en pierre les genoux tremblants et la tête bourdonnante.

Harry arracha la mitaine en cuir de sa main droite et la jeta au sol. Il s'assit devant lui, attrapa la jambe de Draco et la fit monter sur son épaule. Il lut immédiatement une expression de surprise dans ses yeux, suivit d'un tremblement d'excitation. Son intention était facile a comprendre, et c'était cette appréhension qui la rendait encore plus enivrante. Il mordilla sa cuisse à travers son jeans beige en descendant lentement vers sa braguette. A chaque assaut de ses dents, le ventre de Draco se contractait dans un soubresaut de douleur et d'ivresse. La tête penchée en arrière et les ongles enfoncés dans la terre humide, il luttait pour ne pas pousser de gémissements audibles.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, il commençait vraiment à y prendre goût. Il passa lentement sa langue sur la bosse saillante de son jeans et ouvrit sa braguette avec les dents. Du bout des doigts il agrippa le bord du tissu tout en baissant l'élastique de son boxer. Sa langue glissa le long de sa peau brulante et s'enroula autour de son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Draco plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et empoigna ses mèches brunes avec force. La mâchoire ouverte et les yeux fermés, il semblait sur le point d'imploser à chaque mouvement de va et vient. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de gémissements silencieux. Il se cambra une dernière fois et retomba en arrière dans un soupire d'extase.

Harry recracha le sperme maladroitement, dans une quinte de toux et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. D'un geste rapide il dénoua sa cape de vol et retira son t-shirt bordeaux, maculé de traces. Il se pencha au-dessus de Draco en plaçant les mains à plat autour de son visage.

Son coeur pulsait frénétiquement dans ses veines comme du métal en fusion. Dans cette position leur différence de taille n'était même plus visible. Le mince sourire qui fendait son visage n'avait toujours pas disparu. Draco ouvrit les yeux et le fixa intensément, le visage cramoisi et coulant de sueur. Harry en profita pour l'embrasser juste au niveau de la pommette et rester au-dessus de lui, les hanches pressées entre ses cuisses.

-Fais-le ! lui ordonna Draco fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Ferma là, et fais-le.

Harry resta immobile.

-Fais-le. S'il te plait, répéta Draco.

Ça eut l'effet d'une bombe dans sa poitrine. Pas une simple grenade ou une petite détonation, plutôt le genre d'explosion qui vous tord les veines et détruit les organes. Harry était à deux doigts de mourir d'une crise de tachycardie, ses joues étaient devenues plus écarlates que sa cape de vol et son cerveau venait de s'éteindre pour de bon. C'était bien pire que le plus violent de tous les aphrodisiaques, il était tellement excité que ça devenait douloureux.

Il plaqua se lèvres contre sa bouche et caressa sa langue le plus longuement possible. Il voulait tout sentir, le goût de sa salive, l'odeur de sa peau, ça tournait à l'obsession. Tout en l'embrassant, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et inséra deux doigts le plus lentement possible. Draco se contracta sous lui et serra ses bras plus fort autour de sa nuque. Harry se redressa et plaqua à nouveau sa cuisse contre son épaule. Il le pénétra en prenant un soin extrême pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Je peux bouger ?

-Ne pose pas la question, crétin.

Il entama un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus intense et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. Voilà. Cette fois il le baisait. Ça sonnait comme une chanson dans sa tête, et c'était bon. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était comme mordre dans une tarte à la mélasse pour la première fois et mourir de plaisir en donnant un nouveau coup de dents. Cette fois Harry n'arrivait plus à contraindre sa voix, les sons s'échappaient de sa bouche et ça ne ressemblait même pas à sa voix. Il fit un dernier mouvement, le front posé contre l'épaule de Draco, les dents serrées et se laissa retomber contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Harry roula sur le côté pour reprendre ses esprits et respirer. Là, il ne se posait plus de questions. Demain, ils devraient remettre ça, et après-demain, et après après-demain. Et pas que le sexe en général. Il fallait que cet imbécile prétentieux dont il venait de tomber furieusement amoureux soit de la partie. Mais ça... ça il ne lui dirait jamais.

Draco, qui s'était redressé à côté de lui, était en train de replacer le laçage de sa cape verte et d'égaliser les deux parties qui pendaient de chaque côté de son col. Harry sentit que le sourire qui s'était collé aux coins de ses lèvres n'avait toujours pas décidé de disparaître. Au fond de lui, il espérait simplement ne pas avoir l'air trop niais. Mais ça, c'était surement perdu d'avance ! Le pire, c'est quand pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression de lire une lueur dans les yeux de Draco et un imperceptible sourire qui se transforma bien vite en rictus méprisant.

-Tu as l'air encore plus stupide avec tes lunettes cassées.

-Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir, hein ? Commenta Harry en examinant le verre qui s'était fendu quand il avait appuyé son front face contre terre.

-Toujours. Bouge-toi, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

Harry enfila son t-shirt rouge et sa cape et le suivit en trottinant en direction du stade.

L'étendue des dégâts était conséquente. Ils s'étaient éclipsés pas loin de 40 minutes et la pelouse ressemblait a champ de bataille. Des cratères larges de plusieurs mètres traversaient le stade de part en part. Les gradins, complètement saccagés, semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Tous les élèves et les professeurs avaient disparus, surement rapatriés dans le château. Draco, les sourcils froncés avaient encore plus de mal à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air incertain et retourna du côté des vestiaires de Gryffondor pour récupérer ses affaires. Son sac n'avait pas bougé ainsi que les affaires de ses coéquipiers, dispersés en vrac sur les bancs et les casiers. Il enfila son uniforme, sa cravate bordeaux. Quand il sortit pour rejoindre le Hall du château, Draco avait déjà disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 4.<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, l****a suite la prochaine fois o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! ****Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ça motive toujours énormément.**

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta "Danse et Quatre Saisons", plus rapide qu'un éclair de feu !**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Le hall était plongé dans le silence. Draco se sentait anormalement mal à l'aise. Les couloirs étaient habituellement animés du bruit constant des conversations des étudiants qui rejoignaient leurs salles de cours, surtout les jours de match de Quidditch.

Il traina la patte jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard en passant nerveusement le pouce sur la plaie de son front. Marcus, ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de la manière dont il allait lui faire payer ça, mais il finirait bien par trouver le juste châtiment et ça lui couterai cher… Très cher.

Il traversa le mur de brique noir et fut immédiatement assaillit par la lumière vive et l'animation qui régnaient dans toute la pièce. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule en bousculant des premières années avec mauvaise humeur. Blaise lui fit un signe de main enthousiaste.

- Draco, t'étais passé où ? Rogue nous a demandé de rester dans la salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu sais qu'Adrian à presque détruit le banc de cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ?

- J'ai vu les dégâts, qu'est-ce que vous avez...

Il fut interrompu par une tornade brune qui lui sauta dans les bras.

- Doucement, Pansy, tu es lourde, articula-t-il en se stabilisant.

Elle lui colla un baiser tendre sur la joue.

- Je savais que toi et Potter c'était impossible !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il vit Greg secouer vivement la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Après avoir joué des coudes pour se débarrasser de Pansy, Draco traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

- C'est Thomas, il a pris ta place au début du match… chuchota Greg.

- Et alors ?

Tout le monde a cru que c'était toi de loin. Il a poussé Potter et il a commencé à jeter des sortilèges sur son équipe alors du coup la rumeur s'est... comme qui dirait...inversée. Y'en a qui disent que vous avez laissé courir le bruit pour éviter l'exclusion quand vous vous êtes encore battu dans la bibliothèque.

- Mouais, génial, et donc ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Marcus a dit que... commença son ami d'un air un peu hésitant.

- Que quoi ?

- Eh bien que tu pouvais revenir dans l'équipe si tu disais a tout le monde que c'était bien toi sur le terrain.

- Je me fous de ce que veut Marcus.

- Et c'est pas tout, ajouta Greg d'un air embarrassé.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

- et bien va-y, on ne va pas y rester toute la nuit.

- Il a dit qu'il dirait à ton père et à la gazette que t'as baisé avec Potter si tu ne le faisais pas. Et qu'il pouvait pas... euh...

- Il ne pouvait pas quoi ? l'agressa Draco, bouillant de rage.

- Il pouvait pas accepter qu'une sale tapette ridiculise Serpentard et l'équipe.

Le mot haine ou dégout était bien trop faible pour exprimer ce que ressentait Draco à ce moment-là. Une forme de rage brulante lui tordait les boyaux au point de lui donner envie de vomir.

- Tu diras à cette sombre merde de Marcus Flint que je parlerais de ce que je veux à qui je veux.

Il fit volte-face en plantant Greg au milieu de la salle commune.

Il s'isola dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tout ça, c'était tout simplement dingue… Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de tous ces imbéciles. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait le droit de se taper qui il voulait sans l'avis de son capitaine. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se mettait à donner son avis sous prétexte que son partenaire avait un pénis ? Le gars qui se tapait Millicent Bulstrode pouvait surement être qualifié de zoophile, pourtant on le laissait pratiquer ce qu'il voulait avec sa demoiselle à face de gorille ! Et puis, ce n'était pas seulement un type parmi les autres, c'était Potter. Potter. Juste Potter. Les mots raisonnaient dans sa tête comme le plus curieuse des mélodies. Il effleura l'écorchure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ça ne lui faisait presque plus mal, la sensation désagréable avait disparu a peut près au moment où Harry avait passé sa langue dessus. Rien que d'y penser ça lui faisait des picotements dans la poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un instant. La fatigue s'était emparée de tous ses muscles en le plongeant dans une profonde torpeur. La prochaine fois, il fallait vraiment qu'ils choisissent un environnement plus confortable que la pelouse humide, la bibliothèque ou la statue du borgne parce que son dos demandait du répit !

Il fut réveillé en sursaut pas des bruits anormaux dans sa chambre. Ses yeux se plissèrent dans l'obscurité pour essayer d'apercevoir un mouvement.

- _Incarcerem_, chuchota une voix.

Trop tard. Les liens magiques s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et de ses jambes. Il remua avec désespoir pour se libérer, mais en vain. Adrian et Montague passèrent la tête entre les rideaux de son lit et plaquèrent leurs mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de protestations.

- Attrapez-le ! ordonna Marcus.

- Il est lourd, lui fit remarquer Adrian en le soulevant par les jambes.

- Avec la magie espèce d'imbécile.

- Oh, oui, désolé. Levicorpus !

Son corps se souleva à quelques centimètres du matelas et flotta hors du lit. Marcus le bâillonna avec sa propre écharpe et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Draco fixait ses camarades avec haine, ses yeux roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites. Ils l'entrainèrent dans le couloir et quittèrent le dortoir le plus discrètement possible. Draco passa devant une pendule qui indiquait 2H37 du matin, il ferma les paupières de dépit.

Ses coéquipiers le transportèrent à travers les couloirs de l'école. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une salle de cours vide. La pièce était poussiéreuse et recouverte de toiles d'araignée, ça devait faire des siècles que personne n'y avait mis les pieds. Des torches magiques s'enflammèrent autour d'eux en les faisant sursauter.

- Fermez la porte, ordonna Marcus.

Thomas hocha la tête et s'exécuta comme un petit chiot obéissant.

- _Finite incantatem_.

Draco tomba lourdement au sol. Il se dégagea des cordes et se redressa. Marcus lui retira l'écharpe avec violence en le toisant d'un sale regard supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Hurla-t-il. Comment osez-vous ! comment...

- Doucement, mon petit Draco, sinon tu risques de te retrouver encore bâillonné, dit-il en lui attrapant le menton. Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais j'ai un gros problème avec toi... J'ai du mal à accepter qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout de la part d'une tapette. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais ce genre de mec, je me suis dit que t'avais complétement déraillé, tu es en train de bousiller ton avenir, mon pauvre. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de ton père quand il va l'apprendre.

-Je lui demanderai de te jeter a Azkaban avant que tu aies eu le temps de lui envoyer un hibou, articula-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Marcus approcha son visage de hyène, un sourire mauvais lui fendait les lèvres.

- Je sais bien que tu chies dans ton froc, lui dit-il avec un éclair de cruauté au coin de l'œil.

Il lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac en le faisant tituber et rouler au sol. Draco sentait les larmes humides et chaudes dévaler ses pommettes. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de les retenir, de les empêcher de couler contre ses joues et de l'humilier encore. Sa mâchoire se contracta, il avait envie de crier, de crier tellement fort. Les elfes du manoir finiraient forcement par accourir et réduire en charpie cette vague de mutinerie insensée. Il était Préfet, bon sang, Marcus et les autres n'avaient pas le droit de lever la main sur lui.

Tour à tour ses camarades de chambre vinrent lui infliger leur bizutage à coups de talons et de sortilèges. Le groupe de bourreaux était divisé par les salopards plein de rage et les trouillards qui agissaient comme leur ainés par peur des représailles. Draco avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de la scène. Le sang coulait autour de ses arcades et lui troublait la vue. À ce stade il commençait à ne plus sentir la douleur, il encaissait les coups en écoutant les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient dans sa tête comme un métronome.

Adrian pointa sa baguette au niveau de son front.

- Jette-lui un maléfice cuisant ! Ordonna Marcus

- Tu es sur ? Je veux dire... il a assez encaissé, non ? Lui demanda Adrian avec anxiété.

- Tu veux discuter ? Le menaça-t-il avec un air féroce.

- Non, Marcus, mais... il risque de nous lâcher...

- _Lignum Dolor_, ça n'a jamais tué personne. On lui laissera juste une jolie cicatrice. Fais-le, maintenant, et on se tire de là.

Adrian eut un mouvement de recul, il attrapa Thomas en tirant sa robe au niveau de la poitrine.

- Thomas, fais le.

- Moi ? Mais... je... je ne vais pas y arriver, balbutia le jeune élève d'un air affolé.

- Dépêche-toi, ou je te dénonce à cette vieille chouette de McGonagall.

Thomas s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers Draco. Une profonde appréhension se lisait sur son visage.

- Et si son père nous attrape ?

- Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur de Marcus, commenta Adrian.

Thomas, peu convaincu, recula de quelques mètres.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas, mes parents travaillent avec les Malfoy, ils vont me tuer si ils savent que...

Marcus qui perdait visiblement patience, empoigna son camarade par le col.

- Je me fiche de ce que penseront tes parents, si tu ne le fais pas, Adrian jettera ce foutu sortilège sur ta face de premier de la classe, c'est clair ?

Thomas fixa successivement Marcus et Draco, toujours allongé au sol. De grosses gouttes commençaient à couler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Gronda Marcus. Qui m'a collé cette couille molle ?!

- Euh... Marcus..., l'interpella Carl Fletchey depuis la porte.

- Quoi encore ? Vociféra le capitaine.

- On a un problème, dit-il en plaçant ses deux mains désarmées en l'air.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière. De là où il était, Draco n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui lui faisait face.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ici ? S'offusqua Adrian.

- Elle est seule, commenta Marcus.

- À te place j'éviterai de me sous-estimer, Flint.

Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Hermione Granger se tenait en centre de la pièce, la main sur la hanche et la baguette fermement pointée sur la poitrine de Carl.

- Si vous levez la main sur deux Préfets ce soir, je vous fais tous renvoyer de Poudlard illico. Réfléchissez y bien avant de faire une bêtise.

Thomas, toujours en larmes, sorti de la pièce en courant.

- Moi je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, dit-il fuyant dans le couloir.

Adrian et Carl lancèrent un regard paniqué à leur capitaine.

- Sang de bourbe, cracha Marcus avec mépris.

Hermione ne le laissa pas le temps d'approcher. Elle se retourna vivement dans sa direction et lança le sortilège avec une rapidité admirable.

- _Locomotor Mortis._

Les deux jambes de Marcus se collèrent l'une à l'autre dans un bloc de chair et de pyjama parfaitement uniforme. La capitaine bascula en avant comme une vulgaire planche de bois et s'écrasa au sol, tête la première. Un « crac » retentit quand son nez percuta la dalle en pierre. Adrian et Carl échangèrent un regard effrayé et firent rouler leurs baguettes au sol.

- Dans vos dortoirs et tout de suite, ordonna la jeune fille.

Les deux étudiants de Serpentard détalèrent comme des lièvres, leurs pas disparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir. Hermione rangea sa baguette à sa ceinture et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Draco.

- Tu vas réussir à te lever ?

Draco hocha la tête et pris appui sur le bras qu'elle lui proposait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, articula-t-il avec douleur.

- Disons que nos intérêts convergent, temporairement.

Draco lui adressa une moue crispée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse moi-t'aider, qu'on en finisse. Je n'allais pas laisser ces grosses brutes te réduire en miette sous prétexte que tu es un imbécile.

Marcus remua un peu quand ils passèrent devant lui.

- J'en ai pas fini avec vous ! articula-t-il, face contre sol. Dès que je me serais libéré de se sortilège, je vais vous faire regretter de vous en être pris à moi.

Draco tituba jusqu'à lui écrasa son pied au milieu de son dos avec toute le force qu'il lui restait. Marcus poussa une longue plainte de douleur.

- Laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine, intervint Hermione.

L'effort lui couta cher et Draco ne fut pas mécontent que les deux bras d'Hermione soient de retour pour l'aider à se déplacer. Sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce. Marcus se tortilla comme un asticot.

- Hé... ne me laissez pas là...

Mais le silence régnait à nouveau dans toute l'aile du château.

* * *

><p>Harry retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux avec fatigue. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, ses insomnies commençaient vraiment à devenir problématiques. Il poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et étendit les jambes sur la table basse. Hermione, qui venait de passer le portrait de la grosse dame, lui lança un regard sévère. Harry retira ses pieds avec une moue exaspérée.<p>

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, lui dit-elle en l'entrainant vers un coin silencieux de la salle commune.

Elle lui raconta en grandes lignes les évènements de la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas à deux heures du matin ? Lui demanda-t-il abasourdit.

- Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

- Le professeur McGonagall a accepté de m'enseigner un sortilège un peu particulier, dit-elle d'un air embarrassé. Je voulais que Ron apprenne à danser et je lui ai fait boire une potion qui devait le désinhiber. Mais j'ai dû me tromper sur les dosages parce qu'il est devenu vraiment... euh... très actif sur le plan... euh... le plan horizontal.

- Ok, d'accord, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, la coupa-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Elle toussota, les joues couleur pivoine.

- Bref, du coup je suis tombée sur Flint et toute sa clique... et, oh Harry, Malfoy risque d'avoir besoin de toi. Il est dans un sale état.

Harry contracta la mâchoire il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Draco tabassé par sa propre équipe de Quidditch, c'était dingue, tout allait de travers. Il resta bêtement immobile en face de sa meilleure amie, indécis.

- Harry, tu es dans la lune ? Je te dis que tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle lui donna une grande tape dans le dos pour le réveiller. Harry attrapa son sac, brusquement piqué au vif et fila dans le couloir. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus pressants. Arrivé au premier étage, son rythme était tellement rapide qu'il était déjà hors d'haleine. Il déboula dans l'infirmerie sans trop savoir où il devait le chercher. Ses yeux balayèrent les lits alignés de chaque coté. Marcus Flint était adossé au mur, le regard dans le vague. Un énorme pansement recouvrait son nez et lui donnait un air encore plus stupide. Pour une raison ou une autre il semblait troublé au plus haut point. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de son traumatisme mais il était bien décidé à en rajouter une couche, juste pour la forme. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette, le sang pulsait contre ses tempes au rythme des vagues de rage qui se déversaient dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Marcus avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, depuis le premier jour lors de la répartition.

Harry sentait des élans de haine très persistants à chaque fois que ce sombre crétin ouvrait la bouche. Mais là, là, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Putain, lui et ses foutus coéquipier, il s'y était mis a quatre pour refaire le visage de Draco. Dans le genre insupportable chieurs, les Malfoy battaient tous les records, mais surement pas au point de finir tabassés dans une salle de classe vide. Si seulement il avait été là, si seulement il avait pu l'aider. Ça lui faisait l'effet d'une piqure douloureuse dans la poitrine.

- Hé Flint, l'interpella-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Le Capitaine de Serpentard tourna lentement la tête vers lui d'un air absent. Harry dirigea sa baguette en plein sur son visage, le bras tremblant de rage.

- _SECTUMSEMPR..._

Une main s'empara fermement de son poignet et le serra tellement fort que sa voix mourut dans un glapissement. Rogue le tira en arrière d'un mouvement sec. Harry lui lança un regard de protestation en se massant le poignet.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, Potter, mais je vous conseille vivement de quitter l'infirmerie si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez dans un cachot humide jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, articula son professeur de potion d'une voix glaciale.

Harry jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir le lit de Draco.

- DEHORS ! Hurla Rogue en le voyant hésiter.

Il fut mis à la porte sans plus de formalité. Après un long soupir de résignation, il fit volte-face vers le hall, un peu frustré. Rogue venait de l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou fracasser la porte pour lancer un autre sortilège. La colère n'avait pas complétement disparue et il fit le trajet inverse, plein d'amertume. En empruntant les escaliers magiques, il croisa Gregory Goyle perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il se rendit compte de sa présence, Goyle se mit brusquement à fixer ses chaussures d'un air embarrassé. Les longues minutes de malaise s'écoulèrent difficilement pendant que les marches capricieuses se rapprochaient au troisième étage. Harry emprunta la direction de la tour d'Astronomie et déambula entre les arcades pour tuer le temps. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner dans la salle commune et de se faire assaillir de questions.

Après s'être lassé de la solitude, il retourna vers le hall principal, bondé d'élèves qui circulaient d'un couloir à l'autre en direction de la Grande salle. Harry avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit et il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais un groupe parcouru d'éclats de rire attira son attention. Draco, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, s'esclaffait aux cotés de Pansy et de Blaise. Son arcade gauche était cisaillée de contusions et de traces violacées, idem pour son bras droit et son poignet recouvert de bandages. À part son état très irrégulier, il semblait d'excellente humeur. Le petit sourire narquois et puéril au coin de ses lèvres indiquait qu'il venait probablement de faire une grosse bêtise. Comme quoi, Hermione pouvait se planter, il n'avait pas du tout besoin de son aide.

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix désagréable l'interpeller.

- Hey, Potter, t'as mangé un clown ? Ou tu es toujours aussi jovial ?

Il sauta sur ses pieds et abandonna son groupe d'amis.

- Tu n'as pas oublié mon existence ? Dommage je commençais à trouver ton absence vaguement reposante, rétorqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Avoues que je t'ai manqué !

- Peut-être.

Du coin de l'œil Draco jeta un regard furtif à ses camarades de classes qui avait repris leurs conversations. Il entraina Harry dans le couloir adjacent en l'attrapant par la manche.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Harry en se laissant conduire.

- Je t'attendais, répondit simplement Draco d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Tu as l'air content, c'est bizarre, marmonna Harry en fixant les plaies de son front.

Draco se mit à rire.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur.

- J'ai dû rater un épisode : aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais en train de chialer à l'infirmerie.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait pour faire durer le mystère. Leurs pas les avaient menés dans un petite cours pavée, bordée de colonnes et d'arcades. Draco s'adossa à l'une d'entre elles et fit tourner machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Oui mais ça c'était avant… Avant que je ne fasse un tour dans la réserve de Rogue.

- Je vois, quelle activité réjouissante ! ironisa Harry en croisant les bras.

- Tu sais ce qu'on obtient en mélangeant de l'écorce de mandragore avec des caramels bourrés d'aphrodisiaque, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Et bien non, je ne sais pas.

- Un aphrodisiaque encore plus puissant.

- Et ?

- Fait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, sinon je vais être très déçu, Potter.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Mais encore.

- Je crois que Marcus ne pourra plus jamais regarder quelqu'un d'autre en face.

- Ça commence à devenir intéressant, concéda Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- Disons que j'en ai mis dans son jus de citrouille, dans sa gourde à l'entrainement, sur son uniforme et que j'ai un peu forcé le dosage, lui répondit-il d'un air malicieux. Ah et j'ai drogué Greg aussi. Et puis je me suis arrangé pour qu'un heureux hasard fasse qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même salle, fermée de l'extérieur. C'est vraiment bête que ma baguette ait glissé et que leurs voix se soient amplifiées par pure inadvertance, parce que je crois que ça raisonnait dans tout le troisième étage.

- T'as pas fait ça ?

- Si, si... C'est marrant, il accepte beaucoup mieux ma situation, maintenant que son cul ressemble à un tournesol.

- Et la rumeur du coup...

- Ah, non, ça par contre c'est toujours d'actualité, le coup de la bibliothèque... C'était pas très subtil.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre un reproche dans ta voix ?

- Je ne sais, pas... peut-être que c'est parce que c'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute ?

Draco lui adressa un large sourire.

- … Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je sais qu'un Malfoy est toujours irrésistible.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vrai que le sang séché dans tes cheveux et ton visage gonflé, plein de pansements, fait vachement ressortir tes yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends du sarcasme dans ta voix ?

- Peut-être que ta tête ne sera plus jamais comme avant, continua Harry avec un air faussement compatissant, ton visage restera à jamais asymétrique !

Draco se contorsionna pour fixer son reflet dans une fenêtre à proximité, ce qui provoqua de grands éclats de rire de la part de son camarade de classe.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter ! Protesta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry plaqua ses mains autour de sa mâchoire et pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Ses lunettes comprimées contre son visage lui faisaient un peu mal, mais trop tard, il n'avait plus envie de prendre le temps de les enlever. Draco inclina la tête sur le coté et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser quand un groupe de fille de Serdaigle passa derrière eux. Harry eut un mouvement de recul précipité, un peu ridicule. Elles les voyaient probablement depuis les arcades, à ce stade ça ne servait à rien de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le plus étrange c'est que Draco semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à foutre. Il protesta parce qu'Harry s'était éloigné de manière un peu brusque et l'embrassa à nouveau, bien décidé à oublier l'existence des jeunes filles qui devaient les fixer d'un air incrédule. Harry était stupéfait, à quel moment le roi des lâches s'était mis à assumer leur relation sans ressentir la moindre gène ? Ç'eut pour effet d'accélérer ses battements de cœur : il se sentait faible, encore.

Avec du recul, embrasser Draco en plein milieu des toilettes du deuxième étage était la meilleure putain de bonne idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Maintenant qu'il le tenait... Draco allait bouffer du destin tragique à tous les petits déjeuners parce qu'Harry ne le lâcherait pas.

Ça promettait pour la suite...


End file.
